vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Demoman
VSH Role The Demoman can do great damage to the Boss if played tactfully. He can use his Stickybomb Launcher to place traps for the Boss. These traps can deal significant damage and knockback to the Boss, or force them to use a different path. These bombs also allow for increased mobility, at the cost of health for the player. Players may also choose to play as Demoknights: Weilding a Head-based melee weapon, they can do impressive damage to a Boss that is either unaware that they're being hit, or one that is unable to land a hit on the knight. A Chargin' Targe/Splendid Screen is a serious advantage for these players. Unique Abilities: *The Sticky Jumper acts like the normal Stickybomb Launcher. There is no extra ammo held. *Critical hitting the Boss (with the exception of Dic Soupcan, who is immune to crits), any minions the Boss may have, or any teammate with friendy-fire on with a Head-counting weapon (such as the Eyelander) will add one Head to the pool. Every Head acts as a damage multiplier for your melee weapon, capping at 7. The Demoman also gains the bonus Speed and Max Health from the extra Heads. Actual health will not increase. *With three Heads the player is shielded from one hit from the Boss, but cannot be passively Übercharged through healing. This shield does not work against Bosses with guaranteed kill and insta-kill taunts, such as Christian Brutal Sniper and Saxton Hale 's rage. Getting hit by the Boss will reset the Head pool to zero, so having six heads does not protect you from two hits. *The Ullapool Caber will almost always explode on contact, even if it has contacted before. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks *Primary weapons for the Demoman are limited. You have a choice between the Grenade Launcher, Loch n Load and the Booties(or their reskin.) The Grenade Launcher gives you the versatility to spam Grenades to provide knockback and area denial. The Loch n Load's projectiles shatter on surfaces, so the area denial (rolling grenades,) is lost, however there is a faster projectile speed and damage bonus, making it a good choice if you can consistently land the direct grenade hits. The Grenade Launcher, however can deal more damage per clip if all grenades are direct hits. *The Booties are a questionable choice, you will gain the ability to have more control over your charges, and have extra health. It is most commonly used with the Shields, however, it can be used with the Stickybomb Launchers such that the player can play similarly to a Rocket Jumping Soldier. *The choice of the Secondary is similar to the Primary choice. You can either use the Sticky Bomb Launcher/Scottish Resistance or the Chargin' Targe/Splendid Screen. The Sticky Launchers allow you to either have Sticky Traps, or air-detonated Stickies. The Shields are perfect for DemoKnights, as it allows you to be able to quickly get closer to or further from the Boss. *The Demoman has a wide variety of Melee weapons, however there are realistically only a few choices. The Bottle (and the various reskins) is a good choice if you don't have anything else. It has a standard melee range and no health penalty, which is good if you want to Sticky Jump. The Eyelander (and reskins) makes a DemoKnight what he is. The Head mechanic can be very powerful if you can land hits. The Eyelander has an increased melee hit range. The Ullapool Caber is a good last-resort weapon, the passive Melee criticals adds even more damage. *The Claidheamh Mòr and the Scottish Scullcutter are not suggested. The Claidheamh Mòr does not have the Heads mechanic, and the Charge Duration bonus is negligible. Despite the Skullcutter's extra damage, the speed penalty can mean a harder getaway. *The use of the Persian Persuader is highly discouraged. For Demomen, it will render you unable to recieve ammo from ammo pickups. For Demoknights, the increased Charge recharge pales in comparison to the increased speed, damage bonus and shielding from a "Charged" Eyelander. *( NOTE: POLYCOUNT SET EFFECTS ARE NO LONGER AVAILABLE DUE TO AN UPDATE THAT REMOVES POLYCOUNT EFFECTS ) The Demoman's Polycount set, The Expert's Ordnance, will grant a 10% Fire damage resistance when worn. With the lack of Bosses who can utilise Fire, the usage may not be advantageous. The player will need to decide whether or not to use the Ullapool Caber instead of another Melee weapon. As the Secondary slot is open, the Demoman can either utilise the Sticky Launchers or the Shields. This lets the Demoman create traps or be able to make distance between them and the boss, respectively. *Using Head-based weapons can prove even more useful at times, especially when you are pitted against Candy Scouts. You can take their Heads and gain additional movement speed, health and damage. Having Heads are also great for Sticky jumping and attacking the Candyman at a later time. Killing players as a Saboteur, killing the Saboteur or decapitating players during the Joker's rage will also give you Heads. *Upon gaining 3 Heads (and consequentially, the protection) you will have a marker above your head to show that you can survive a hit. Upon taking the hit, you will be launched upwards (and possibly in a direction.) A smart Boss may be able to kill you as you're landing. Use your Chargin' Targe or Splendid Screen to put some distance between you and the Boss. *Set Sticky Traps near a large group of players, the Boss will either run in and take a lot of damage or avoid them, protecting your teammates. In the event of becoming a Saboteur for the Announcer, these Traps can be nice surprise. *Placing Sticky Bombs opposite to cliffsides can knock a Boss away and into environmental hazards. *The Scottish Resistance can be a good way to deal more damage as long as you pay attention to your sticky bombs and the Bosses location. *A Kritzkrieg Übercharge will allow you to place a Critical Stickybomb trap. These can deal impressive knockback to the Boss. The Amplifier Aura will also allow you to place a Critical Stickybomb trap, work with your team to co-ordinate weapons and methods. *A Quick Fix Übercharge may be used in conjunction with the Ullapool Caber, as you should not suffer from the knockback, and be able to continually hit the boss. *Christian Brutal Sniper and Marilyn Manson's Rage abilities cause the players to Charge. Demomen with shields equipped will Charge at full speed, but can cancel the Charge by running into something solid. Their rages will then only consist of looking at Christian Brutal Sniper, or looking away from Marilyn Manson. Keep in mind that your charge meter is drained in the process of the Rage. *If you have a Medic on you, which is recomended if you're not confident as a Demoknight, (or the Medic is not pocketing another player,) keep in mind that the Passive Übercharge will not affect you if you have 2 Heads or more. *Standing near an Ampfilier and placing Sticky traps with The Scottish Resistance can deal massive damage (2000 under normal circumstances) if detonated if the boss stands on them. Category:Class Abilities